Souls aching, souls reunited
by bebe2580
Summary: I m not very good at summarizing, so should you wish to read, go inside. I promise there will be lots of fluff, angst and some smut? Who knows? Not sure about the rating... : It is B/A with a side of Angelus... yummy!
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Chapter 1.

The meeting.

Throughout the length of her life, Buffy had always felt like a part of her was missing, that no matter what she did or tried, she had to fight a somewhat persistent feeling of being… incomplete.

She was beautiful, deep green, emerald eyes matched with her long, curly, blond hair. She was petite in built, though through a life of exercise and horseback riding had shaped her body into a stunning figure, followed by the eyes of many men.

Luckily, just as her family had wanted she had found what they considered a suitable suitor. Riley Finn. He was the son of one of her father´s best friends, and, just as it was expected of her, after a relatively short courtship, they had gotten engaged.

Riley was an enough pleasant man. He was tall, well-built, green eyes, and dark blond hair. Her mother had said their children would have amazing looks, and even if she agreed, the thought of sharing her bed and her body with him woke something dreadful in her.

She was 22, and still a virgin. She had met many guys, but she had gotten serious with only 2. First, her childhood crush, Parker Brams, who had cheated on her with every single girl on the school before she realized he was with her only because of the status being associated with _the _Buffy Summers could bring. The second, a short liaison with her longtime friend, Xander Harris. This one she had dumped because he was overly clingy, he got insanely jealous over no good reason, and he basically, once he became her boyfriend, stopped her from being who she wanted to be, so, with a lot of tears and determination, she had broken things up with him, and even if she knew he was crushed, she knew it was the right choice.

Now, Riley was a different matter. Sometimes she could call him… forceful. When they were kissing, she could always sense the restraint and the need for something more. He had tried to grope her breasts, and more than once he had tried to get his hands under her skirt, his intent clear to her eyes. She had been adamant she would never sleep with him before they were married. He had reluctantly agreed, and deep in her woman´s core, she was thankful, and at the same time regretful, because once they sealed the deal, she would be able to deny him nothing.

The funny thing is that sometimes, at night, she dreamt of a stranger with the darkest eyes imaginable. She imagined the phantom touch of his hands, igniting a fire she didn´t know she possessed, a fire that woke her up drenched with sweat and with a throbbing ache between her thighs. She was still too shy to relieve it, and anyway she knew only _his _hands could quench the thirst that was suddenly inside her.

There was a longing behind those dreams, a note of deep, undeniable sadness that sometimes made her wake up in tears, her eyes leaking endlessly, a stream that seemed to be coming from the deepest parts of her soul, and whenever she thought about that stranger that seemed to haunt her every sleeping hour, there was that mixture of dark, unabated desire and that heart-wrenching sense of loss and sadness. Sometimes, she felt herself plunging into a dark abyss, and then the sensation of her lungs filling with dark, murky water, dreams that didn´t allow her to go back to sleep, so afraid she was of the sensation of impending death.

She wanted to talk to her best friend, Cordelia Chase, about it, but knowing her, she knew Cordelia would just dismiss it and advise her to sleep with Riley and stop her "puritan tendencies", which didn´t clearly suit a woman of the 21st century with her looks, position and status.

She stared at herself in the mirror, after having dried her body of the glistening water from her afternoon shower. She let her mind wonder, and she had a very distant feeling, exactly the one she had whenever she dreamt of him. She breathed even more deeply, and the sensation was lightening each and every one of her senses. She felt a pair of hands traveling the expanse of her naked body, and her breasts felt achy and impossibly full under his ministrations. She moaned softly and the careful, soft touches continued.

It was getting worse, every time she thought of him she would get this sensation, like someone was setting her body ablaze, and she couldn´t fight it. Suddenly she felt the hands go lower, impossibly lower, reaching her navel and long, elegant fingers dancing around her midriff.

She didn´t know what force kept her standing, but whatever it was, it was a miracle that she was still on her feet, so strong were the sensations inside her.

She was certain of something. This longing, this flood of heat in the place between her thighs wasn´t created by the thought of Riley, and it unnerved her. If she did believe in magic, she would think someone was doing this to her.

She moaned deeply as a fleeting touch passed on top of her curls, but she was startled as a very insistent knocking sounded on the door that joined her bedroom to her bathroom.

"Miss, are you ok? Is something the matter?", it was Tilly, her maid-of-sorts, more like a nanny and a confidant.

"Yes, Tilly. I´ll be out in a minute", she bent to pick the towel that she had dropped to the floor the minute her daydreaming had begun.

If she had looked harder, she would have seen a pair of dark eyes staring at her in the mirror she had just looked upon.

He woke up, his silk sheets tangled around his naked lower body, his pale skin glistening with sweat.

He had already lost count of how many times he had had the same dream, and it frustrated the life of him, because no matter what he did, he didn´t seem to find the source of them, and mostly, he was annoyed he hadn´t found a way to break the spell that seemed to have fallen upon him. It was rather uncomfortable, since he tended to woke up rock hard and aching beyond belief. It didn't matter that he searched for one of his brides, it didn´t matter that he went hunting, his thirst satiated only in the physical. His soul still ached.

In fact, his soul had ached for a very long time. It had ached the moment he had lost her.

The strangest thing is that despite his undying love for her, a love as undying as his very body, he had always thought that he had moved on. He yearned for her with the longing of the past, but the sensation he had had the past weeks left him confused and incredibly sad.

Once upon a time, he had had his taste of Heaven on Earth. It had been her. It had been feeling her love, making love to her, spending endless night lost in her depths, truly becoming one with the woman he adored. It had been smelling her hair, which always smelled of fresh apricots and cinnamon, it had been the taste of her essence, which was his favorite taste, beyond all foods and decadent desserts. It had been seeing her trust in him,, knowing that the only man who had touched her like that had been him, that she only let go like this with him.

He recalled their wedding night, her frantic nerves, but also her sweet surrender to him, accepting the intrusion of his body inside her, how she had softly begged him to take her higher and higher, without hesitation, never minding the pain that was coming as he went pass her innocence. That night, he had changed: all his previous lovers forgotten, aware that no woman could make him feel whole.

That had changed the moment he lost her. The cruelty of how she was stolen from him was a testament of everything he had done to serve others, and he had paid the ultimate price. But the consequences had been unavoidable. The hatred, the lust for death that now consumed him was not to be denied, and he reveled in it, though a tiny part of his soul still ached for her, and it would always be that way.

It didn´t matter if the hunt was filled with sensuality, and part of his allure was knowing how to lure his pray, enjoying the pleasures of their bodies before draining the life out of them. He let them taste the pleasure before he showed them the absolute pain he could bring.

But ever since he had come to this land, the new world calling to him, these dreams had haunted him. And despite he was in control of everything, his mind, his body, the elements of nature surrendering to his will, the fact that mere dreams could make his body almost reach the brink of insanity, he had to wonder what was going on around him.

And for the first time in centuries, he had to acknowledge that perhaps he wasn´t in control of everything, and his dead heart almost beat.

Her parents had arranged a lavish engagement party. She had chosen a beautiful red silk dress. It outlined the figures of her body perfectly, her lush breasts looked enticing and yet the dress was completely tasteful. She watched herself in the mirror, and a wave of something unfamiliar, but still incredibly… she didn´t know how to call it, but if she could find a word, she would label it as coming home went passed her, so strongly she had to grasp the end of her vanity.

She was trying to regain her breath when her father entered her room, and she turned to face him, plastering a sweet smile that gave nothing away of the inner turmoil she was in.

"Hello, dad", she said, and Hank Summers smiled at her.

"You look… ravishing, dearest. Riley will be pleased. You´re going to be the star of this evening", he said and she returned the smile, though she was doing things more for appearance´s sake than for Riley´s. She didn´t love him, but right now, a sad resignation had taken place where her normal feisty spirit had been.

Hank noticed it, and he braced both hands on her shoulders, "Buffy, I know you are not particularly in love with Riley, but he´s a decent man, and I would hate for you to fall in the hands of a man who was only after our money. He will make you happy, and if you don´t believe me, I can assure you, in time, you will grow to care for him, as I have come to care for your mother. She´s the most important thing in the world to me. And you´re the single most important thing in the world, to the both of us".

Buffy stared at her father, and saw that what he was saying was completely true. She knew her father loved her, and he wouldn´t ever rush her to get married if he thought it would be safe, but part of her had to agree with him. Many men would pursue her just because it was the general knowledge her bank accounts were loaded, and if she added her looks, she was a most desirable catch. And given her kind heart and her tendency to judge people with an indulgent attitude, she could fall prey to who knows what kind of man.

"I know that, and I…", she sighed deeply, "I hope that in time, I grow to love Riley. I can only say that I will do my best", she said, and her father embraced her, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"I´m very happy to heart that, honey. Let´s go, people are waiting", he said, and she could only follow.

The Summers mansion was lit up, flowers and candles making it shine like a jewel. The terraces and gardens were filled with her family´s and Riley´s family´s acquaintances, and she had to spend the next 2 hours greeting everyone, just like it was expected of her.

Riley had stood right next to her, and she had done her best to endure his presence. The party seemed endless, and she was exhausted. She took advantage of a moment during which Riley had left her to go and talk with his father and some of their mutual business associates. She found Tilly, and told her she would be outside, getting some fresh air. Tilly had assured that she would cover for her, and now she was standing on one of the terraces, hands against the railing, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

But as the minutes passed, a steady sensation of being watched made her nerves stand on end. She felt like someone was staring at her, and the awkward part was that it didn´t feel uncomfortable like she would expect, it was more… She was startled as she recognized the sensation, the same she got in her… dreams every night, and her eyes started perusing the scenery, trying to find where the source of her increasing nerves was coming from.

It wasn´t long before she spotted him, and something hot and sensual began awakening inside her body. He was impossibly tall, his skin pale and youthful, though she assessed he had to be reaching his mid-thirties. His body, clad in what obviously was a very expensive, tailored black Armani suit, was muscular, and it didn´t matter that the fabric covered most of his skin, she could tell that underneath them, he was simply… beautiful.

His face was another matter. His eyes were boring into hers, and she had the very definite sensation of feeling scorched, like a fire that just didn´t die. He was looking at her, his eyes, a combination of the darkest chocolate with hints of something gold, boring into hers, and that throbbing sensation she had come to associate with the guilty pleasure her dreams provided started to ignite. They didn´t give nothing away, but looking into them, one word came to mind: sin. He was positively sinful, and she didn´t know why she had the certainty, but he had the self-assurance of a man who had mastered the fine skills of passion, and she somehow knew many women had had their taste of him. He walked towards her, and she could see his moves: smooth, strong, defined, like a predator that had spotted its victim and was going for the kill.

She was rooted to the spot until he was standing next to her, and he bowed slightly, his eyes never tearing from hers, "Good evening, miss Summers". Ohhh, that voice. If his body wasn´t enough, his voice could inspire the most delicious, sinful thoughts.

She swallowed, willing her voice to sound strong even if her nerve endings were screaming in his presence, her skin felt like it was stretched too tight on her bones.

"I don´t think we´ve met", was the only thing she could say, and he smiled, and it was so beautiful, she almost gasped. Who was this man, and why was she reacting so strongly to him?

"You´re right. I don´t think I would have forgotten such a beautiful lady if I had met your acquaintance earlier. Allow me to introduce myself. I´m… I´m Liam Angelus, Lord of Aurelius", she was startled. He was nobility? No wonder he had those chiseled bones and impossibly beautiful hands, his voice rich and with a cadence that made her blood boil.

"Lord?", she said, thinking that it was surprising that in the 21st century, someone would have a nobility title, and he smiled, "Yes, though my family is long gone, and I´m… I´m the only survivor of our lineage. I don´t use it often, just when I´m meeting people such as yourself", he said, and he took her hand in his, raising it so that he could kiss her knuckles softly, his eyes dead-locked on hers.

She knew that if she didn´t say a word, she would end up looking like a blabbering fool. The sensation of his lips on her skin could only be compared to what she felt when she placed her hand on a burning stove, and she was torn between the desire to continue experiencing the sensation or pulling away, so disturbing it was, embarrassed as she felt a flood of moisture rushing between her legs, something she had never felt from her wildest kisses with her boyfriends, least of all Riley, who was so intent on taking her to bed.

"I´m… I´m pleased to meet you", she said, and he replied, "I can assure you, beautiful Buffy, that the pleasure is all mine", his voice oozed seduction, and she knew she had to break his hold on her, but all her body wanted was to move forward.

She softly pried her hand away, but the sensation of his lips on her skin still remained.

"As I said before, I don´t think we have met before, and therefore I don´t know who invited you, if you don´t mind my asking", she said, staring into his eyes, unable to look away.

"I have had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Finn before, and we have come to succeed in several business affairs", she nodded slightly.

"So, I take it you´ve met Riley then?", she said, and he shook his head.

"My business has been with Mr. Finn senior, not with his… cub", she found the word he used to refer to Riley incredibly amusing. In fact, she had to agree the word described Riley to perfection. He was decent, but he was somewhat spoiled, he was used to having all the benefits of a lush life, always getting his way due to his money. He didn´t even work with his father, stating how those business bored him, and that anyway he would inherit the Finn fortune, since he was the only heir. That was the part of him that had always put her off, never feeling the fire the man in front of her was igniting only standing before her, his smile enigmatic and she was certain full of secrets.

There was something in his gaze, he looked youthful and she could see a long history behind his eyes, like he had seen and lived through centuries, and she found herself inching closer to him.

"So he was the one who invited you?", he only nodded, "Have you seen him?", she asked and he shook his head.

"As you can see I was detained with more… pleasurable company", she knew she was blushing to the roots of her head, but her feet were unable to move, he was flirting and despite that he was doing so at her own engagement party, she couldn´t seem to bring herself to care.

She smiled softly, "If you´d like, I could take you to him", though there was nothing she wanted less than to break this moment, her body aching to be in his presence.

"I don´t think that´s what you want to do", his bluntness startled her and aroused her, and she couldn´t tear her eyes away from him.

And she couldn´t help but ask, "And according to you, what is it that I want to do?"

He brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone, and with a voice so deep it seemed to reach her bones, he said, "You want to stay here, and drop that stupid charade of an engagement your family has tricked you into. My beautiful, are you certain that going to them is what you want? Because what I´m feeling from you tells me otherwise", he gave her a half-smirk, and she didn´t know how she hadn´t become a huge pile of Buffy-goo by now.

"I… I should probably go, they must be… waiting", she hated how breathless she sounded, but she found she couldn´t get enough air in her lungs.

"Then I won´t keep you any longer", he said, and turned on his heels.

When their skins broke contact, she felt such a sense of loss, she couldn´t stop form calling out, "Angel?", she didn´t understand why she had called him that, but it fit him, and he turned, his face giving away nothing.

"I´m sorry", she walked towards him, feeling remorseful, not understanding why the thought of him in pain distressed her so, "I was very rude. If you´re looking…", he reached for her hand, and kissed her knuckles sensually again.

"I am most remiss, my dearest Buffy, and I am sorry you felt I was detaining you from fulfilling your duties. Forgive my ignorance", he said, and the glint in his eyes was so breathtaking, she found herself nodding, and yet she couldn´t break away from the promise she found there.

"I… Mr. Finn must be looking forward to seeing you", she said softly, "I´ll take you to him, and then I´ll… carry on with my… obligations", he nodded, and he followed her lead as she stepped away from him, hiding his smirk.

He had found her. At last. And the world would pay if she was ever taken from him again.


	2. AN

**Ok, this is my first attempt at writing in the Buffyverse, so bear with me!**

**disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the characters, Josh and Mutant enemy do, because if I did, they would have never broken up!**

**Summary: I don´t know, but I have always loved the back story behind Dracula, and I believe the Francis Ford Coppola version of Bram Stoker´s novel was amazing, I was like 11 when I watched it, and I am a huge fan... I hated how they portrayed Dracula on the show, and considering Gary Oldman´s amazing performance, I imagined what it would be like if our beloved DB had played it this way (swoons and faints, hehehe:) so you will find parts related to that story, and I rightfully bow to the authors and filmmakers who brought this amazingness into our lives!**

**anyway, to stop my babbling, I´ll explain briefly what this is about: Buffy is a very rich girl, she has the looks, anyway, the whole thing. And her father has convinced her to accept none other than our dearest farm-boy (ewww :)); however, she´s always had very INTENSE dreams of a man she doesn´t know, dreams that make her doubt her choice to marry Riley just to please her family.**

**On the other hand, a certain hunky vampire we all know and love has been having the same dreams, but for entirely different reasons. Care to guess what they are? I just gave you a huge hint if you know a bit of the original Dracula story... but with Angelus on the side... :))))**

**Hope you enjoy, please I live for your reviews!**

**Btw, I realize this storyline has been played out similarly, so I apologize in advance if anyone should take offense.**


	3. Chapter 2: A reluctant engagement

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, absolutely nothing. But thankfully, I get to play with them... !**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, but I had a very bad case of migraine that lasted until today... **

**I hope you like this... This is a T, but I think that after this chappie, I will be changing the rating to a M... you be the judges of that!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, and for all of you who have added me to their story alerts... I hope I don´t disappoint!**

Chapter 2. A reluctant engagement

She felt his presence behind her, and she knew the sane thing would be to get away from him, but her body wasn't listening to the demands of her head. She didn't know what it was about him that was making her feel so… unraveled, but the previous thought of Riley as someone she could grow to care for and even love became so laughable and unbearable she had to order her limbs to work properly as she was struck with the realization.

As she walked towards her house, knowing he was just a few inches behind her, his powerful aura surrounding her, she halted as her father and Mr. Finn were chatting amicably by the garden´s entrance. They had been friends since they were little children, and they had shared their path into becoming the most respected people in their field, creating the most successful, amazing, yet ruthless law firm. Wolfram and Hart. The name they had gotten from both their mothers´ maiden names, a law firm everyone associated with unbeatable results.

She sighed softly, and welcomed their presence since she knew it would give her precious seconds to pull herself together, and the moment Mr. Finn spotted the tall, dark figure of Liam Angelus behind her, a smile broke out on his face.

"My God, Liam. I never thought you´d come. What a pleasure!", the man went to greet Angel. He was an older version of Riley, though bulkier around the middle and about 2 inches shorter, his previous blonde hair now a grayish hue, the same as her dad.

She saw Angel give him a half-smirk, which she read as only a pleasantry on his behalf, analyzing as she watched the three men. While both her father and Mr. Finn (she had never been able to call him John-Henry as he pleaded her to do) were clearly men who were used to a comfortable, lush life, Angel (she couldn't understand why she had taken to call him that way, but it just fit) oozed a sensual danger she figured would never fade with age. She tried to imagine him as the two older men, spending his weekends on the golf course or watching the latest tennis match, and it was so ludicrous she wanted to laugh out loud. His movements were measured, and he reminded her of a big cat on the prowl, patiently waiting to pounce on his prey. But when another set of images, much _more _sensual images floated into her mind, she felt another fluttering in her belly she still couldn't comprehend. She imagined him spending his weekends indulging in the decadence of making love for hours to the woman he loved, lavishing all of his attentions on his beloved, and for a second, a bolt of lightning struck her as she realized she wanted that for herself, knowing instantly Riley would never provide her with such passion. She had met this man for 5 minutes, and she felt more from him in those moments than for Riley in the years they had known each other, even in the most heated of situations.

"Hank, I would like you to meet Liam Angelus, Lord of Aurelius; Liam, this is Hank Summers, my son´s future father-in-law", Mr. Finn said proudly to Hank, as if it was an accomplishment to be acquainted with the likes of someone like Angel.

"A pleasure", as the last bit registered, Hank turned startled eyes to John-Henry, and said, "A lord?", he scoffed clearly unbelieving of the fact that he could have found someone with such a title in the 21st century.

Buffy sighed. Her father was a loving man for his family, that was for certain, but what she was clearly aware of is that he tended to look people over his shoulder, and certainly meeting someone like Liam Angelus must have ruffled his feathers, if she knew him at all. He wasn´t used to feeling he didn't own the situation, and the power Angel exuded… it must have been very unsettling for him.

"Actually, I am", there was no smugness in his voice, and all she could see was how comfortable he was in his own skin, despite the fact that he portrayed a quiet sense of danger that allured and repelled at the same time, though the allure was winning by a long shot.

"Wow, I would have never thought that there would be royals nowadays", Hank said, and Buffy could see the amusement on her father´s eyes, still disbelieving, and she feared Angel would be offended but his posture never faltered. However, there was a glimmer of disdain in his eyes she would never thought she would see aimed at someone as famous as her father from someone as…

Young wasn't the word. Despite that he appeared to be in his mid-thirties, there was something in Angel´s eyes that spoke of old age, of a lifetime of living, and suddenly she wished she could have seen the world, as she was certain he must have. She must seem like a baby in diapers to someone like him. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the ideas suddenly popping inside, but they were like a freight train.

There was something else, something deep inside the deep, chocolate eyes. Pain. Pain so intense she only wanted to hold him against her chest, and soothe it away. She didn´t know why she knew this, but she did. And there was no doubt in her mind that this man has seen worst than any of them. She was trying to shake the irrational thoughts off her mind, but she found she couldn't.

"As I told your enchanting daughter, Mr. Summers, when she asked me the same thing, I come from a very _ancient _bloodline, which I am the last survivor of. And I pride myself in what it has… meant for me", he said, his eyes dark, and Buffy marveled as she watched her father shrink slightly before someone for probably the very first time in her life as they radiated a sort of disdain as he clearly didn´t consider Hank his equal. It was hardly noticeable, but she knew her father very well, and she saw the reaction, and was stunned, though not really surprised.

"Where…", Hank cleared his throat, "Where does it come from?", he asked, now truly curious, all traces of mockery or disdain gone from his voice.

"Ireland, on my father´s side, but the actual lineage was born from a mixture coming from Eastern Europe, on my mother´s side", he replied matter-of-factly.

"_Wow", _was the only thought on Buffy´s head. No wonder there were traces of an accent there. She had picked tiny traces of the Irish tongue, but they were lost somewhere the richness of his voice but there was something more… and she figured perhaps his mother had influenced him such, or maybe he had been schooled in several countries and he had lost the traces of the motherland. Anyway, those rich tones weren't helping her abate his attraction for this dark prince she had before her, and her body responded to his voice in a way she couldn't comprehend.

"Actually, Hank", John-Henry said, "Liam is one, if not, our most prized client. He has just moved here from Galway, and before he lived in New Zealand. You haven´t heard much from him since one of his conditions to be part of our firm was complete confidentiality. Liam prides himself in keeping his life out of the spotlight, and he clearly doesn't want to become a celebrity, you know how the tabloids are. So sorry if you were not aware that we are the very reason he is standing right here", Hank nodded, and his friend gave him a look that said, "_Don´t screw this up because, as rich as we are, we can´t afford to lose someone like him"_, and Hank understood. They hadn´t been friend for an entire lifetime not to grasp his friend´s body language.

"Well, I´m… honored to know you, and I hope you spend a pleasant evening. I am not certain if you´re aware that tonight we´re announcing our children´s engagement. Buffy and Riley are to be married very soon", Hank said, staring at his daughter, who kept her head bowed as her father reminded her she was in the spotlight for the night.

Angel sensed the shyness coming from her, and also a wave of regret, and he didn´t need to read her mind, as he certainly could, to understand what she was feeling. She was being forced into this farce, and he hated that someone, even if it was her own family, was trying to smother her beautiful, shinning soul.

"I can only hope this ", Angel replied, and even if it was lost to the two older men, she didn´t miss the veiled sarcasm hidden behind the pleasantry, and she was startled, since even people she didn't know and had been invited to this party had only been able to say what a beautiful couple they made, and how amazing their wedding they would be, "…Arrangement makes your daughter happy. She´s quite young to be a bride", he stated, and she was grateful for his words, because no matter how soft his voice had sounded, the irony behind it couldn't have gotten past them.

"Yes, she is. But she´s a very mature young girl and we only want the best for her. And Riley… Riley IS the best for her", Hank replied instantly, and John-Henry smiled at the loyalty coming from his longtime friend.

Angel smiled that sexy half-smirk she was falling so hard for, and replied, "Of course, as long as she´s happy by it, I will only wish them the very best. Deciding to spend an entire lifetime with someone should be a very thorough decision. Imagine what the outcome would be if such a choice is imposed on us. An entire eternity of heartbreak…", he said, letting his words handing, and Buffy didn't know how she was able to stifle the gasp that wanted to leave her throat. If he had read her mind or her unhappiness at the fact that she was being forced into this marriage she couldn't know, but she was stunned. No one knew the real reason why her father was so adamant she married Riley, and she feared that he would do the same to her younger sister Dawn.

Hank stammered, "We would never… think of… imposing this upon them", he said, and Angel smiled in such a devious manner that it was clear he didn't believe one word they were saying, or at least, one of Hank´s words, since he could read Finn Sr. didn't have a clue that his son was about to become a convenience for Hank Summers and a way to ensure his fortune.

"I´m glad", Angel replied, his voice deep, making those tiny butterflies in Buffy´s belly come to life again, "Mr. Finn, I hope your son, who I haven´t met, is worthy of such a youthful, fresh beauty".

"Actually, Liam, I would very much like to introduce my son to you, and gladly here he comes", John-Henry said, as they watched Riley walk towards them.

Again, Buffy couldn't help but notice the differences between Riley and this dark stranger before her. Riley was filled with light, perhaps _too _much light sometimes. He was the type of guy who was used to living off his parents, he thought the world should bow before him just because he was the heir of a huge fortune. Buffy had never liked that in a man.

Even if her father was incredibly well-off by now, she had seen how hard he had worked to get to the place he was now. She remembered seeing him sitting by his desk until the early morning, working on difficult cases, unable to let go until he found what he needed to win each single case. Her father´s success didn't come out of thin air. In fact, he had earned each single dollar he now owned. And the same went for Mr. Finn. But in their protectiveness of their children, in their desire to keep them from suffering the same hardships they had gone through, they had sheltered them too much. But the lesson had stuck, with Buffy at least.

No matter if she could spend her entire days lazing around, doing nothing, spending all of their money in senseless things, Buffy had decided to go to college. She also wanted to be a lawyer, but she wanted to focus on the pro-bono end of things. If she had the money, she could afford not to earn a single penny, and yet help people who couldn't help themselves. There had been a war of sorts in the Summers household when she told her parents she wanted to continue her education. Joyce, who owned an art gallery, had understood where her daughter was coming from, but Hank had been a different matter. Hank had said his princess wasn't going to be tainted by the "horrors and debauchery of life on campus, turning into a regular girl when she clearly wasn't ordinary". After promising she wouldn't move into campus and that she wouldn't get involved in the "college experience", Hank had reluctantly agreed. Of course, when time passes, he had to accept how wrong he had been, since Buffy was a straight A student, so different from when she was a high-school student. She realized, when she took a hard look at her friend´s lives, that she didn't want to be the kind of woman who always depended on the man, either economically, emotionally or physically. But she still craved the connection, the need to feel loved and cherished by someone she knew wouldn't change who she truly was.

Riley was a different story. He had finished high-school, and he had gone to college, but he was mediocre at best, and even if she had overheard Mr. Finn offering him a position in Wolfram and Hart, Riley´s response had stunned her. He wanted to start at the top, and wisely, Mr. Finn had refused to that. He would have to learn how to get to the top on his own. And Riley had settled for that answer and dismissed his father´s offer. So he spent his days at the golf course, swimming, living the high-life with Xander, one of their best friends, and Oz, Willow´s boyfriend.

She hated that type of idleness… She wanted more from a man, and that had been the main reason for refusing Riley more than once. She still was trying to understand how she had complied to be his wife when she knew that at best, her life with him would be miserable.

Mr. Finn´s voice interrupted her thoughts as she felt a pair of arm wrap around her middle, and she was startled out of her reverie, "Riley, my son, I would like you to meet Liam Angelus, Lord of Aurelius. He´s one of our most important clients. He´s just arrived from Europe, and I invited him to this party. Perhaps you two will have some business in the future", he smiled, and Riley extended his hand politely. _At least they didn´t fail to teach him manners, _Buffy thought.

"Mr. Angelus, my pleasure", Riley said, giving him a bright, boyish smile.

Angel, in kind, replied with a much more enigmatic, dark one, "My pleasure as well", but even if the three men were oblivious to it, she noticed there was actually not a single drop of pleasure on the acknowledgment, _gotta give him props for that, _was her only thought. His face was a mask in this moment, but she could see he didn't approve of Riley.

Riley was tall and bulky, but his California good looks were nothing compared to Angel´s pale, muscular built. She was entranced in the beauty of his hands. Long, elegant fingers that conveyed both gentleness and strength. She remembered how she had shivered when those beautiful hands had grasped her own, and how, for a moment, she had a flash of those hands trailing up her spine, and she swore, for a single second, she could feel the phantom sensation against her skin.

"I´m very pleased that you were able to accompany us tonight", Riley said, as he wrapped his arm around a clearly very uncomfortable Buffy, "My father has surely told you we´re announcing our engagement", Angel nodded.

"Yes, indeed. I've been informed of this… joyous occasion", his sarcasm was blatantly obvious, but since Riley wasn't the brightest of men, it got past him. But it didn't get past Buffy, who agreed wholeheartedly that this was anything but joyous.

"Well, it´s getting late, and people must be getting restless. Come, kids, we´ll make the announcement, and you´ll be able to enjoy the night", Mr. Finn said, and before she knew it, her father was clanking a knife against the rim of his champagne, everyone forming a circle holding champagne glasses dutifully served by the waiters catering the party as instructed, watching them.

She was trying her best not to fidget as Riley held her to his side, but even if everyone´s expectant gazes would be enough to startle her, it was only a dark pair of eyes that held her attention, and made her body hum.

"My dear friends, let me thank you first for a wonderful evening and the pleasure of your company", Hank said charmingly, and everyone clapped, "I hope you´ve enjoyed yourselves, and that this night has proven joyful to all of you. Anyway, on to business. I want to share with you the most wonderful, amazing news. As you´re very well aware of, my daughter Buffy and my dearest friend´s son, Riley, have been a couple for quite some time. And I´m very honored to announce that they will be married in 2 months", everyone cheered and murmured, except for Angel, who was doing his best not to growl, seeing the pained look on Buffy´s face that everyone missed. He was patient, and this little inconvenience would be dealt with.

"So please, let us all raise our glasses and join the happy couple as we wish them the best", everyone followed Hank´s lead as he said, "To Buffy and Riley", everyone cheered with him, and Riley dipped his head to brush his lips against Buffy´s, but she wisely moved her head and tried to make it appear natural when the motion made Riley´s lip land on her cheek instead.

She felt his disappointment, but he hid it well, smiling as he raised his head and smiled at everyone who was looking at them, putting on the perfect picture.

Inside Angel was almost smirking. _Well done, my sweet Buffy. I can smell you, and I know it´s not him you yearn. Soon, my love. Soon. He will be nothing but a memory. _He vowed to himself. He had lost her once, and he wouldn't lose her again.

B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A

She spent the entire night greeting everybody, and accepting their congratulations. She was exhausted, but as she had learned, she put on her brave face and walked politely from one group to the other, as Riley did the same. Thankfully, they had split to be done with this part of their party faster. She didn't know if she would have been able to deal with his arm wrapped around her during the entire evening.

Angel was leaning against the staircase, and she didn't know why or how, but her feet were seemingly taking her to him. It was like she was in a thrall, like her body had completely disconnected from her mind, and before she knew it, she was before him as he held a glass of deep red wine in his hands.

He quirked an eyebrow, and said, "Tired?", she recognized the challenge. He was daring her to lie, as if he knew she couldn't, so she just settled for sighing, saved herself the effort, and put on a brave smile, "Actually I am. I would like nothing more than to go to bed and lie down. These shoes are exhausting after a while", he glanced down and saw her delicate feet clad in a pair of beautiful black Manolo Blahnik sandals.

"Even if they are, they suit you beautifully", a tug began at her belly as his gaze journeyed the expanse of her body with absolutely no regard for the fact that she was engaged to another man, and his eyes were so dark, she had the sudden impulse to throw herself in his arms, and bare her body to him. Her nipples were becoming pebbled under the soft fabric of her dress, and her underwear was hit with a rush of something warm and delicious.

He gave her that sexy half-smirk. She didn't know it, but he could smell her arousal, and how his perusal of her body had created a very visceral response from her. He could see her chest heaving a bit, and he heard her heartbeat pick up the pace as she noticed his eyes taking all of her in.

"Angel", she breathed out, and suddenly he was invading her personal space. To anyone who looked it would seem they were only just conversing, but if they cared to look they could see her heaving breaths, and his dark gaze filled with instant lust.

"From your reaction, I can tell your… fiancé", he said with such distaste she couldn't fight her smile, "Doesn't tell you that very often. But you´re… unbelievably beautiful, my sweet Buffy. It´s a shame he doesn't… appreciate you… the way you deserve", he finished, his eyes becoming darker if possible, luring her in.

"I… Angel", she sounded breathless, and he could smell her arousal increasing, "You shouldn't say… those things to me", she tried to fight of her responses, but a part of her was certain he had seen every response of her body to his words, and she didn't even care, she wanted him to be as affected as she was.

"Why? My dearest Buffy, when you´re older you begin favoring honesty over propriety. And let me tell you… I've lived enough to realize wasting time… is a pity when there are many delights to be explored", he said, his voice dropping in tones, and she wanted to clamp her thighs shut at the sudden reaction that exploded in her belly.

"I wouldn't know that", she said without thinking, and instantly turned beet red as she noticed what her words had just implied, and knowing he had understood as he chuckled sexily.

"That´s why I know your fiancé doesn't deserve you. Were it me… Mhmmmm", he said, and she wanted to run, but her gaze kept her pinned, "Such a pity", he smiled, knowing he was done here for the night. Two more minutes in her presence, and he would be taking her to her room, showing her exactly why Riley Finn would never be able to give her what she secretly desired.

"But I must take my leave", he reached for her hand, and brought it to his lips exactly the same way he did when he greeted her, but this time, when he pressed his lips against her skin, he let his tongue slid a bit against her skin tasting her.

_Utterly delicious, _he thought as he fixed his eyes on her, their gaze never breaking as he held their skins together for longer than it would be considered appropriate, but she couldn´t break away. Her skin was burning were his lips touched, and she felt like she had been doused in gasoline when she felt his tongue tasting her skin delicately. Not even Riley in his wildest groping had made her body ache so wildly out of control.

"Good night, sweet Buffy. I hope we met again", he said, and with that, he turned away, not giving her time to respond, but he heard her husky reply, "Me too, my sweet Angel", she said, and since he was already walking away, she couldn't see the wide grin that plastered on his face.

Suddenly, she was startled as a high-pitched voice sounded in her ears, "My God, Buffy, who was that piece of hunky beef male flesh? He´s scrumptious", Cordelia, her best friend, along with Willow, said.

"He´s a client of my dad´s firm. I was just… saying goodbye", Buffy said shyly, knowing sexual things never got past her dear friend. Willow was the one she went to when she needed someone to listen to her feelings. Cordy was the fun, out-there friend who never refused an invitation to go dancing or shopping. She was lighthearted, something that Buffy badly needed these days. Besides, Buffy knew Cordelia didn't approve of Riley, particularly when Buffy told her how Riley was pressuring her into sex, even though that at first, she had advised her to go for it when she learned of her friend´s predicament.

"If that´s the type of client your dad has, let me tell you honey, I think I´ve just decided my path in life", Cordy chuckled as she fanned her face, also hit with the sensual allure of the man who had just walked outside, "Talk about dark, mysterious and handsome", she had such a wistful look Buffy smacked her slightly, hiding her jealousy as she said.

"Cordy, remember Xander? Your loyal, tender boyfriend?", Buffy said, and Cordy chuckled, "Sweetie, just because Xander is in my life doesn't mean I´m blind. And let me tell you, that guy? He so had the hots for you!", Cordelia said, daring Buffy to refuse.

"Cordy, it doesn't matter if he has the hots for me, as you say. I´m engaged, and it´s going to stay that way", Buffy said.

Cordelia, as usual, wasn't going to be rebuffed, "Honey, you might want and try to convince me, but if a man ever looked at me the way that guy was looking at you… I would have spread my legs open a long time ago!", she said, and gave Buffy a saucy wink, which amidst all, made Buffy laugh.

"Cordy!", she said, but couldn't fight the chuckle. After a few seconds, "You know this is hard for me, right?", Cordy nodded, "Please, don´t make it harder", she pleaded and Cordy´s eyes went soft. She hated that her friend was being forced into this marriage that certainly held no love. Riley lusted for her friend, that was for certain, but she knew he didn't truly love her. He only loved himself. And she felt Buffy deserved better than him, but Buffy was too loyal, and she wouldn't fail her family, and breaking off her engagement would mean exactly that.

"Don´t worry, Buffy. I won´t say another matter, if it makes you feel better, ok? You know me. I think it, I say it", Buffy smiled, "I just want to see you happy", Buffy sighed.

"Thanks, Cordy. I know", they saw Joyce approaching and said, "Time to continue facing the wolves", Buffy said, smoothed her dress and decided it would be best if she plunged completely in once and for all.


	4. Chapter 3: Flowers and a date

**This is my attempt to make up for the long absence... Hope you´re liking this story so far...**

**I´m not sure if after this chappie this should be moved to a M rating... Tell me what you think, ok?**

**Chapter 3: Flowers and a date**

Bright sunlight woke Buffy up. She had forgotten to close the drapes last night, but the truth was that she had been exhausted, and she was only capable of gathering enough energy to discard her dress and passing some wipes to clear her face of the makeup she had been wearing. She hadn´t even bothered putting her night clothes on, and slept only in her strapless bra and panties, a decision she now regretted since to top her exhaustion from the party, her dreams had been filled with the images of her dark visitor. She swore, at some point before dawn, that he had been there, in the room, touching her fevered skin. She woke shy before she put her hands on herself to relieve the pressure. She had never done it, pleasured herself, since she was too shy about sex, but ever since those dreams began, she had found herself close to finding that release her dreams promised existed.

She was startled as a soft knock sounded on her door. She grabbed her silky robe and put it on as she said, "Come in", she composed herself and smiled at the face of her mother. What surprised her was that Joyce was carrying the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. White and red carnations accompanied by red chrysanthemums, calla lilies and gardenias. She gasped as her mother placed the floral arrangement on her vanity mirror, smiling broadly.

"I´m very pleased with this, Buffy. I had never pegged Riley for a romantic, but I´m glad I was wrong. He must care deeply for you. Here, there is a card, honey", Buffy sighed as her mother handed her the envelope. The moment she saw the elegant flow of her name written on the cream-colored envelop she felt like she had been punched. She knew these flowers hadn´t come from Riley.

"What…", she asked, hoping her mother didn´t notice her nerves, "What do they mean?", Joyce loved flowers, and apart from her gallery, one of her delights was tending to the mansion´s gardens, which were filled with colors and life.

"That´s why I´m so pleased. The white carnations mean sweet love and innocence, while the red ones means `My heart aches for you´, the calla lilies talk about majestic beauty", Buffy became a pile of goo as her mother explained the meaning behind each flower, "The red chrysanthemums mean I love you, but I´m a bit puzzled by the gardenias", she said as she ruffled the flowers, and Buffy threw her a puzzled look.

"Why?", she croaked out, and she was thankful her mother mistook her nerves for emotion, "Gardenias mean `I love you in secret´", Joyce chuckled, "But I guess he got that one mistaken, I mean, the secret part", Joyce smiled indulgently as Buffy caressed the stem of each flower and inhaled in their scent, the envelope firmly clasped in her fist, glad her mother had assumed the beauty in front of them came from Riley when she knew the source was entirely different.

"I will leave you so you can read your note privately, honey. I wouldn't want you to think I´m meddling in your love life", Joyce smiled and exited as Buffy only was able to reply with a heartfelt "Thank you, Mom".

She moved the chair in front of the vanity, and sat in front of the flowers, loving their scent. It wasn´t too strong, and she felt her heart quickening as she opened the envelope and had her suspicions, or better said, hopes, confirmed. Riley had awful penmanship, and this was elegant, flowing beautifully on the paper.

She inhaled deeply as the words hit her,

"_Beautiful Buffy._

_My only regret is that I won´t be able to see your face when these flowers make the way to your room. By now I imagine you must have found out what each means, and know I take each of their meanings to heart. _

_My only desire is to be able to see you blossom, not fade as they will surely will as days pass._

_If you want to experience a taste of that, meet me tonight at the Mansion on Crawford Street at 8. If you don´t come, I will understand your desire to get on with the life you have planned for yourself, and refrain myself from interfering._

_Pardon my boldness, but as I said, it would be a pity to see such fire smothered by the impositions you so clearly despise. I would hate to see it fade away instead of feeling it burn deep inside you._

_Until we meet, _

_A."_

She was fanning herself by the time she was done. And she didn´t even notice she was rubbing her thighs together to ease the ache burning between her legs. How could a few well-written words create such a reaction inside her? She stopped the moment she noticed, and turned red, ashamed, the fire he had just told her about burning wildly inside her belly.

She had been looking forward to a long, hot shower, but she guessed a cold one was in order as she discarded her clothes and entered her luxurious bathroom. She didn´t even consider a bath, knowing perhaps his words and her feeling would overcome her shyness at entering the unknown pleasure that was awaiting.

She opened the cold water full-blast, but as she rubbed the soap over her body, she couldn´t help but want to groom her body. She wanted to deny it, but it was _for him. _She had been waxed for her party yesterday, so that was ready at least. But she exfoliated her skin gently, and applied a mixture of orange and tangerine bath oil on her skin, making it shiny and soft.

She shook her head as she rubbed the oil over her chest, and felt how hard her breasts were, and she moaned at she felt them in her hands. What was happening to her? She again shook her lustful thoughts and took her fluffy towel, and dried her body gently.

She had never considered herself a sexual person, but this… she didn´t know, but it seemed the moment she had met him, a plethora of sensations had taken hold of her.

She knew only one person could help her, and she donned her silky robe again, and took her cell phone, and speed dialed 2.

"I need you. Could you come?", she settled and decided to wait. Perhaps what she needed was someone who could put things in perspective.

B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A

"You slut!", Cordy said playfully as she heard everything her friend had just disclosed.

"Cordy!", she laughed, knowing it was only a joke to ease the tension.

Cordelia had arrived an hour ago, and Buffy had decided to trust her with everything. She had turned a nice shade of crimson as she told Cordelia of what she was feeling, trusting her friend as she told the tale. She and Cordelia had had many talks when Buffy was confused by her lack of sexual response to Riley, despite her attempts to engage, and she had confided her fears she was probably sexually challenged. Of course, Cordelia, in her own special way, had made her believe perhaps Riley wasn´t the right man for her sexually. Buffy had refrained from talking about her dreams, but now, with everything hitting her at once, she needed her friend´s perspective. Cordy was very funny, and never took things seriously, but she always told the truth and was very straightforward, never hiding the facts. Willow was so wrapped up in the fantasy of Buffy and she marrying their longtime boyfriends, she felt she couldn´t go to her with this sort of things.

"So, let me get this straight. You´ve been having dreams, _sexual _dreams, for a while. Suddenly, you meet a tall, dark and handsome stranger who happens to make you feel the same way as the man in your dreams. He sends you the most perfect flowers I´ve ever seen", Cordy said, "And he invites you to his mansion tonight? What is there to think about, sweetie?", Cordelia stated, "I say go for it".

"Cordy, it´s not that easy. I´m engaged", Buffy said, a bit frustrated at her friend´s inability to see her predicament.

"Buffy, I understand. You´ve always been the perfect daughter, now you´re the perfect student. You agree to everything your parents make you do. You´re marrying a man who, let me tell you, doesn´t deserve you, and you´re going to give up the chance to experience a full life because you want to please them. Tell me, Buffy, what do you feel when you think of Riley?", Cordy fully knew the answer but wanted Buffy to see what she saw, for once.

"Friendship. Companionship", she said, and relented at Cordy´s stubborn face, "Boredom. PTA meetings. Cocktail parties", she finished.

"And when you think of that… Liam?", Cordy said, since the first time she called him Angel she exploded in jealousy. That was her name to call him, nobody else´s.

"I feel…", she bit her lip, "I feel like my body is on fire, Cordy. I remember how he touched my hand, and it feels… like he touched me all over. I´m… tingling, Cordy", she said, surrendering to the onslaught of feelings confusing her.

"Buffy, here´s the thing. Honey, I don´t want you to live your live thinking of the what if´s. This is not about Riley. But about you, baby. You´re my best friend, and I´ve never seen you so… Buffy, you´re glowing!", Cordy said, and Buffy flushed, "I want you to feel that. I´m not telling you to sleep with the guy, but I do want you to… To go there, see what he has to say. You know how I feel about you marrying Riley. And Liam…", she whistled, "There´s nothing wrong in going to his place".

"But how am I going to fight what he´s making me feel?", she asked, and Cordy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The point, Buffy, is that if Riley was the right guy for you, you wouldn´t be feeling that way. And if you feel so strongly for a man you just met… That tells me something. So I will only say one thing: if I were you, I would get prettrified, put on my sexiest dress and go hear what this guy has to offer. I don´t want you to spend your life _wondering _what would have been if you had gone", Cordy said, and Buffy nodded.

"I don´t want to betray Riley", Buffy said.

"Sweetie, you´re not. The worst betrayal is making him believe you might love him if you find out you won´t. So, let´s get you pretty. I will tell your parents we´re going somewhere and that you´re staying with me, ok?", Buffy nodded, and Cordy bounced happily, "Besides, those flowers deserve a thank-you in person, don´t you think?", she crooned.

They made small talk, and asked Tilly to bring their lunch to Buffy´s room. No one questioned them, since Cordy was practically family. At 5, Cordy decided it was time to start getting Buffy ready, and they busied themselves throwing everything Buffy owned until Cordy found what she wanted.

"Here. This is perfect, Buffy", Cordy said, and Buffy was reluctant, but saw why Cordy had picked this dress.

She had bought it the last time she went to the Bahamas, only she and her mom relaxing together. They took these little shopping trips, particularly when Buffy was on vacation, things were slow for her mom at the gallery and Hank was swamped with paperwork.

It was a black halter dress in satin. It was moderately chaste, but it hugged her curves beautifully. Her back was completely nude since the dress only reached her waist, and it had an A-line that showed her perfect, toned legs daringly. Buffy had purchased it, but after some very disapproving stares from her father when she put it on to a dinner a few months, she had changed into another one and hid it in the back of her closet, forgetting it even existed..

"Cordy, it´s too…", Cordelia cut her off, "Sexy? Daring? Beautiful? Buffy, you´re all of those things. And perhaps your dad won´t like it. But tell you what. Put on this coat", she took one of Buffy´s Prada red ponchos, "And if he sees us going out, he will be none the wiser", Cordy smiled and she thrust the dress into Buffy´s reluctant hand, "Sweetie", she sighed, "That gorgeous man was clad in Armani. What do you think he will be wearing tonight?", Cordy said.

_Preferably nothing, _the thought came so fast Buffy couldn´t stop the rising blush that seemed perpetually tinted on her cheeks, and Cordy laughed, "From the way you´re blushing, I guess you´re hoping for less rather than more, aren´t you?", Buffy flushed even more, and Cordelia replied, "Join the club honey. It just means you´re a living, healthy female with good eyesight. Let´s get you ready".

At 7.30, Buffy was ready, and she was a vision. Even Cordy was gaping.

"Man, I´m straight. But if I wasn´t…", Buffy laughed, and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Cordy. I could only have trusted you with this", Cordelia´s chest puffed out in pride.

"I would have taken it as a personal offense if you hadn´t called me, ok? But you owe me, every single delicious detail, ok?", Buffy blushed, but nodded.

"And let´s get you out of this house, my friend", Cordy had applied some makeup to make it seem they were going out together, but the truth was that Buffy would pretend to be headed into the same direction for a few blocks, knowing Hank sometimes exited the house to check Buffy driving away safely, and when they reached a healthy distance, Cordy would go to her place, and Buffy to the Mansion.

After they skillfully lied to Hank and Joyce, well, after Cordy lied skillfully to them, they were out. They had argued that since they were going to have dinner and then to Cordy´s place, it would be fitting if Buffy took her car to return to her house in the morning and not bother Cordy with driving her back. Both parents were pleased with the explanations and after a few kisses, they let them go. Of course, Cordy would be spending her night alone since they realized that if Xander went, somehow word of her visit to the mansion could leak out, so Cordy told Xander she was going to have a girls night with Buffy and that both he and Riley were banned from her place. She even called her doorman to tell him to stop them for coming in if they decided to arrive in the middle of the night as a surprise.

They had also agreed that Cordy would be on call, meaning that the moment Buffy and Angel were through, she would head to Cordy´s and spend the night there.

With everything settled, Cordy followed Buffy half the way, and Buffy stopped the car as Cordy exited her own, and approached her.

"Good luck, Buffy. But I don´t think you´ll need it. That man will be drooling the moment he sees you", Cordy smiled and squeezed Buffy´s hand, who squeezed back.

"Thanks, for everything", Buffy said, and Cordelia smiled even more, "Go. Have fun. Enjoy yourself and don´t think for once. Details expected in the morning, all right?", Buffy nodded, and started her engine as Cordelia went to her car and drove in the opposite direction, heading towards her apartment complex.

B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A B&A

The Mansion on Crawford St. was beautiful. Buffy had always thought it was a castle, and that it held a beautiful princess when she was little. It was larger than her own home, and it had an imposing, regal feeling to it.

She stopped her car in the driveway, and turned the engine off. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, and exited the car, smoothing her silky dress, her gold stilettos clacking against the marble floors leading to the entrance.

She knocked, and a tall, bleached blond man opened, and smiled at her, "You must be Buffy, aren´t you?", she nodded, "I´m William, though everyone calls me Spike. Liam is waiting for you. Tell him I´ll talk to him tomorrow, and that I´ll be at Dru´s, please?", she nodded again, and entered hesitantly the impossibly large living room, and jumped when the door closed behind him and she was left alone.

She took a few seconds perusing the room, and found it… lush, sensual… like its owner. The floors were a very light shade of gray marble, the same as the walls. There was a burning fireplace there, with delicate ornaments on top of it. She let her eyes travel the entire room. There were beautiful paintings, and she gasped as she recognized some of them. Monet, Picasso, Kandinsky. She loved art, something that her mother had passed on, and she had taken 2 courses in college, and she was startled at the beauty of the paintings. What brought on the gasp was that her trained eye recognized they were all originals. They conveyed so many emotions…

She stood in front of them, and let her eyes drink in them, her chest feeling tight, and suddenly her eyes welled with tears at seeing them.

She didn´t know why, but when she felt a soft hand caresses her bare shoulder, she wasn´t startled, or jumped. It was like she had felt his presence before he even touched her, and he smiled as he acknowledged her reaction.

"Beautiful, don´t you think?", he said, his eyes traveling from the paintings to her spectacular body.

She felt his gaze on her, even from behind, and she smiled, "They´re amazing", she whispered, "Are they… original?", she asked in childlike curiosity, and he chuckled.

"Would you say they are?", he asked, teasing her, and she nodded, "I´m not an expert, but I think so", he nodded, pleased by her response.

"They are", she inhaled.

"You´re very lucky. They´re so beautiful to look at", she whispered, and he replied, his gaze turning darker, "I can think of something even more beautiful to look at", she turned to face him, and bit her lower lip as his sensual voice seemed to travel like a caress down her body.

"Thank you, for the flowers", and he understood she was trying to hold back the next part. _And the letter. _

"I can assure you, it was my pleasure", he bent forward as their height difference was considerable, and he whispered, his breath soft and humid against her skin, "And I meant every word", she shivered, and both felt her response.

He decided to let her breathe a bit, knowing that she would retreat into herself if he pushed too strong, and extended his hand, "Come with me?", she placed her smaller hand on his much larger one, and let him lead her.

He took her to a terrace outside the living room, and she gasped as she saw the table set with candles and what appeared to be very delicious food.

"You didn´t have to do this", she whispered, and he chuckled.

"Just to see you happy, Buffy", he lead her to a chair and held it back for her. She almost swooned. Riley could be rich, but he had no manners. He wasn´t a gentleman, and this little gesture stole her breath.

Angel poured them some red wine, and handed her a glass. He could see her hand shaking, and understood her nerves. From the moment he met her in the flesh, he knew how much of an innocent she truly was, and how much she was fighting the sensual side that was struggling to come out.

He had sneaked silently in her room before she woke, willing her dreams to continue, and had watched her toss and turn in bed sensually, whimpering and moaning. He had hid as she woke seconds before letting her hands caress her body, and he saw the guilty look on her face as she realized what she had been about to do. She was beautiful, and that little show had only fueled his lust, his adoration of her even more.

He had waited too long for this moment.

She surveyed the area, and watched in awe as she realized they could see the lights of the city. The Mansion was on a hill, and it gave them a vantage point. They began eating, he solicitously placing food on her plate until she was pleasantly full.

"This was delicious", she said as she dabbed her rosy lips with the napkin.

"I´m glad you approve. I made it myself", he said as he leaned back in his chair, glass filled with wine again, eyes fixed on her.

"Wow, you´re a man of many talents, Lord of Aurelius", his name felt heavenly coming from her lips, and he placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward until she could see the gold freckles in his dark eyes.

"You have no idea, Buffy", she gasped at the sensual promise behind his words.

"Tell me about yourself. Tell me of your home", she asked, not knowing why she wanted to find out everything about him.

His eyes took on a faraway look, "The most beautiful land on all creation. A valley hidden by mountains", he said, and she faced him, that same look on her face now.

"Yes, it has to be. A land filled with all shades of green. The sea bluer than any sky", she said, her voice breathy and husky, "Flowers of the most perfect beauty, untainted by anything, so pure…", she said, and stood from the chair, unable to rationalize all the emotions coursing through her.

He stood behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, but this time he let his thumbs brush her satiny skin, "You describe my home like you´ve seen it with you own eyes", he had been startled, but he had recognized his soul mate´s beautiful aura in her. He had from the first moment he dreamt of her.

After he met her, he spoke with Spike, and they reached a conclusion. Somehow, it was like Gwen had returned to him, like he had a second chance. Spike knew his sire had spent centuries pining over the woman he had adored, and he was happy to see that glint in his eyes again.

"I don´t know", she tilted her head back as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, unconsciously giving him access to the soft skin of her neck, "It´s your voice perhaps. It´s so… familiar. It´s like… a voice… in a dream… I can´t place", she said, and felt his thumbs brush her needy skin.

"And I know it´s wrong, but I…", she said as she tilted her head even more, "I don´t want to stop feeling like this. I don´t understand it, Angel", she breathed out, and he bent and kissed her shoulder softly, but sensually.

She moaned, and asked, "What of your lady?", he was confused, and he had to ask, "What lady?"

"You´re a lord. There was always a lady. I can´t imagine you walking alone", he groaned out loud. She didn´t know how close she was hitting to home.

"But I have. For so long, it seems like ages. There was a lady. Gwen. She was my wife", he said, as his hands became bolder, and she moaned as he caressed her neck from behind, and moved her silky hair out of the way as he nuzzled the skin and spoke against her ear.

"Human deceit took her from me. She leapt… to her death…", she gasped, and croaked out, "Why?"

"Revenge", was his only word. His chest hurt, and the pain battled with the elation of being able to kiss her this way, "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met", he said, and whispered, nipping her earlobe, "Until now".

She gasped and turned in his arms as he wrapped them around her tiny form, she grabbed fistfuls of his red silky shirt, knowing her knees wouldn´t hold her, and let her head fall against his chest.

He bent his head, and recommenced his tender ministrations, "You have so much fire in you, Buffy. So much passion. I fear they´re trying to smother it, to make it die", she moaned as his large hands caressed the skin of her back leisurely.

It was only centuries of self-control that helped him hold back. He wanted her to give herself willingly, in passion, in lust, in love. He could have controlled her mind, but he wanted her to come to him, because she felt the same for him, not because he had her in his thrall. Besides, he had already sensed she was immune to it.

"I want to wake you up, Buffy", he rasped out, and she raised her head. In that moment, her world changed forever. He dipped his head, and planted hungry lips against her. She was startled, but she couldn´t pretend she was going to deny him this, deny them both. She moaned as his lips coaxed her into opening her own, and the moment she did, she felt the intrusion of that silky, skilful tongue.

She had never been kissed this way, and she felt her legs give out at the passionate attack, but he had already sensed her weakening limbs and wrapped his strong arms around her even more strongly, but not enough to hurt, and moved his lips.

He didn´t know how he was able to hold back. Those little kittenish, mewling noises were threatening to make him snap, and he didn´t want to scare her with his passion, or even less, by who he was. In due time, he would show her his nature, and it wouldn´t matter, because she would be his.

She clung to him, kissing him back passionately, desperately. She wasn´t a very skilful kisser, but she put every bit of passion and desire he had awoken into this. She felt a rush of liquid dampen her panties when he growled and explored her mouth even more fervently, and even more when his hands began tracing the sides of her breasts teasingly.

He reluctantly left the heaven of her lips and traced slow, lazy, wet kisses down her throat, snaking his throat out to touch the silky skin.

"Angel… Ohh Angel", she didn´t know what she was doing to him until he clasped her so tightly to him their lower bodies joined and she felt the evidence of his desire against her belly.

Of course, when Riley had tried to coax her, she had felt his erection, and then his frustration, but her eyes widened in surprised as she realized Angel was way… He certainly exceeded Riley by a long shot. She had always been shy, but now, knowing she had affected him so, she felt a rush of pride.

He rubbed himself against her softly, not wanting to scare her, but leaving very clear how much it was that he wanted her. He didn´t want her doubting herself, as he read her thoughts, and growled when images of Riley trying to bed her came to her mind. The pathetic boy thought he could handle his Buffy. He was dead wrong.

When he heard her gasping for breath, he raised his head, and didn´t bother hiding the lust filling him, and she had unconsciously rubbed against him as well, trying to relieve the pressure in her core.

They stared at each other, her chest heaving, his no better, even if he didn´t need to breathe, it has always calmed him down somewhat. He traced his lips down her face, caressing her moist, swollen lips, and she kissed his thumb slightly.

He didn´t bother hiding his reaction as he bent down to suckle on her neck. He felt her life force there, rushing like melted honey. He could smell it, smell his effect on her. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his fangs and all of him in her, but he couldn´t. He knew he had to wait.

"Angel…", she whimpered, "This is wrong", she said, and he understood why she would say that.

"Does it feel wrong?", he licked the supple skin, and she sighed, letting her hands caress his soft, spiky hair.

"It feels amazing. I´ve never felt like this", she whispered, and he raised his head reluctantly, knowing he had to plant the seeds of doubt into her mind, and soon, while she had her defenses down.

"Do you think Finn could make you feel like this?", he asked, caressing a lock of hair away from her face.

"No", she breathed out, "He has tried. I even thought…", he read her mind, and frowned. How could she doubt herself so?

"What, Buffy?", she couldn´t deny the answer, and replied, "I thought I was… defective somehow. Riley tried, like, really hard, and never… I mean he never…"

"Aroused you?", her cheeks, tinted with passion, got even more pink, but she nodded.

"Perhaps he was, _is, _the wrong man for you, my sweet. I can see he only wants a trophy for a wife. Someone submissive. Someone who is not you", he said.

"And what do you want from me, Angel?", she asked, and he chuckled, and began a slow ascent from her collarbone to her ear, making her shiver as his lips moistened her silky neck.

"Me? I want to ravish you, to make you feel passion, life, love lust, anger… All of them. I want you… to be you, I want to fill you, to hear you scream my name in passion, to scream yours", he said, and she shook in his arms.

"Angel", she choked out, turned on and scared by the intensity of his words.

"I want to feast myself on you, to make you feel alive, loved, cherished. You don´t need to change, Buffy. You´re perfect. Your mind", he kissed her temple, "Your soul, your heart, your body", he caressed her back again, sensually mapping every contour, "You´re a work of art. But no one is truly appreciating what you are. They want to put you on display, but they don´t want to admire you, to pay homage to the queen you are", she shivered.

"I can´t force you. You have to want this, to want _me", _he said against her skin, "I know you already do. But what I want to know is that if your fear is stronger than your desire", he said, and she flew from his arms, startled, disheveled. She looked like a frightened little rabbit.

"I can´t, Angel", she whimpered, "You make me feel so much. But my dad… My mom… Everyone is counting on me", he nodded.

"You can tell me that. You´re afraid, Buffy. Terrified. You´re allowing yourself to want, to feel. I know your body wants me, and even your soul does, but you´re telling your mind to hold back, from me", he stared intently at her, and she shook her head.

"I can´t", she shook her head, even if her body was calling her all types of fool for turning him down, "I…"

He nodded and released her, her body shaking with need, but knowing she needed to back down before he noticed the truth. How weak she was before him. If he pushed a bit more…

"I won´t pressure you, Buffy. But know you can come here, when you wish. I´ll be waiting", he said, "You better go", and for good measure, he added, "Before I convince us otherwise", she swallowed hard.

"I´m sorry", she said, "For… leading you on", she was truly repentant, and he chuckled.

"You´re well worth the effort, my sweet Buffy", he said, and she released a regretful sigh. Every time she had turned Riley down sexually, they had had huge fights, one of the worst when he called her a "tease and a frigid". They had almost broken up that day, but he had begged her so much she forgave him, though she had halted his advances even more after that event.

He took her shaky hand and brought it to his lips very much the same way he had done at her house, but with more sensuality.

"When you want this, ache for this, as much as I do, I´ll be here. But make no mistake. It´s not only your body I desire. It´s… everything you are", he said, and she retracted her hand, walked towards the living room and grabbed her clutch purse.

She practically ran to the door, knowing he was watching every single move, but before she closed the door behind her, she turned, and gave him an adorable, tender smile.

"Angel, I… Thank you. It was truly a… beautiful night", he stared at her, his posture giving nothing away, just that intense stare that was doing nothing for her nerves.

"I understand why you´re going. But rest assured that whenever things get too hard for you to bear, this can be your little hideaway", she nodded gratefully, but didn´t dare walk to him and hug him.

"Thank you, Angel", she said, and he nodded as he watched her leave.

If she would have seen the smirk favoring his lips, she would have run like the wind.

"Sweet dreams, Buffy. We´ll meet there, my love", he chuckled, "Soon. Very soon".


End file.
